


Ancano: My Little Sweetroll

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluffier Than Intended, Love/Hate, Reader also has a fucking horrible potty mouth, Smut, The Reader is also kind of a douche but so is Ancano so.., smut for smuts sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: You dear reader are the Dragonborn and you're horny for Ancano, that's pretty much it.
Relationships: Ancano/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Ancano/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Ancano: My Little Sweetroll

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) just writing shit because I'm bored and stuck in the house, this is another Skyrim fic, hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

Ancano steepled his long fingers together and grinned wickedly to himself, **so the Dragonborn is here!** he thought as he watched you vanquish a big old ice breather at the top of one of the towers of the College of Winterhold, your Thu'um nearly burst his eardrums, suffice it to say he was miffed, so much so that he'd concocted the perfect punishment, he'd embarrass you fully and ruin your perfect little reputation. Little did he know that you didn't give a flying fuck about your reputation, you always did things for the thrill not necessarily out of altruism like many people thought. 

A little while later you were casting a ward with Tolfdir and that smug fuck of a Mer Ancano strolled into your peripheral vision like he owned the joint, you hated that fucker, condescending git that he was, you almost lost concentration and a frostbite spell almost took you out, **the great Dragonborn, almost taken out by a fucking frostbite spell, fuck that pointy eared bastard, it's all his fault, he's always looming over me like a fucking oak tree** , "FUCK'S SAKE ANCANO!" you yelled. 

"Your mouth is foul Dragonborn or should I say Wormborn" he let out a chuckle that sounded like nails down a chalkboard, "Go fuck yourself" was your poetic response, "I hate to say it but he may have a point" "Tolfdir, stay out of this, fucking traitor" your words were harsh but your smile to him was gentle, he knew that you'd forgive him for not automatically siding with you on this.

"The hell is your problem pointy?!" you squared up to the elf, he gave you a smug smile, he leaned down so you were face to face, he almost had to bend completely but you knew this wasn't him being considerate enough to look you in the eye, he was belittling you trying to emphasize your height disparity. "My problem puny, is you" he spoke the words with such venom that for a second you were actually shocked but never scared, never would a man, human or otherwise scare you. 

You just gave him a grimace and pushed him out of your way, you felt a coward but you had to get out, you knew what would happen if he really incurred your wrath, you would tear him limb from limb but you'd already been reprimanded by the Arch-mage about this very issue between you and the elf, you knew you had to be the bigger person and walk away, it took all your willpower but you did it. 

The next day was was rough, you had a hangover from Oblivion because as soon as you walked away from Ancano last night you went and drowned your sorrows in the nearest tavern but now you knew you'd made a mistake because here you were and you didn't feel better, you felt much worse, you felt like death but nope, you'd get through this, you had faced Dragons after all, **just leave me to the horkers.**

You figured you may as well just crawl back under the covers, **I spent 10 gold on a room without a fucking door, go drunk me, go but at least I'm away from...him,** he made you feel all kinds of things...too many things, a particular kind of heat that you just did not want to think about. You were in the tavern from dusk til dawn, not drinking this time, just good old fashioned sleeping.

Then the strangest thing happened, there was a sweetroll that grew arms and started punching your cheek "Ge'roff, go away, I'mma' kill you, you stupid sweetroll" the sweetroll was getting stronger all the time though and its punch much stronger, then you were hit with clarity when your groggy eyes opened and came into focus, **ohhhh,** you realized you'd slept all day and that persistent little sweetroll was actually a person poking you in the face, **who the fuck!?** , then of course you looked up to see that self satisfied prick.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head, I can't believe you slept here, if I were not so kind, I could have smothered you and everyone would be none the wiser but here I am, helping you up and being the perfect gentlemer" "Go away Ancano, it's too early - late for this, I don't even know anymore, actually what time is it?" he just snickered looking down at you, **smug cunt.**

"Hmm I'm not sure what time it is actually, also what was that about a sweetroll?" you cringed, "Oh nothing, just a fight to the death" you said trying to remain as flippant as possible whilst still being groggy and embarrassed.

"Between you and a sweetroll? I thought the dreams of a Dragonborn would be less prosaic. Who won, I'm assuming with your fighting skill that it was the sweetroll" he laughed aloud being incredibly proud of his terrible attempts at insulting you. "How do you not know the time by the way, you didn't sleep all day like I did?" you were genuinely quite curious about this, he looked down at you briefly scanning your face, you could have sworn you had seen him glance at your lips but then his jaw clenched and he ushered you out of the tavern with him, it was nightfall...

He could, **no should** have let you sleep, you thought groggily. You felt a pull on your arm and noticed the golden fingers that had grabbed it, with that you were pulled behind the tavern in-between two snowberry bushes, you were about to protest when you were picked up and a mouth covered yours insistently, you automatically clung to Ancano and wrapped your legs around him, to your surprise you were feeling a pooling heat within you and you were definitely not going to kiss him back, then his tongue stroked your lower lip, **okay maybe I'll let him have this one.**

When you both needed to come up for air you gazed into each others eyes, yours met his golden ones in the moonlight, he didn't look as much of a jerk like this but then he smiled that awful shit eating smile of his and you wanted to slap him but also fuck him, so you decided to do both. You initiated the next one, biting at his lower lip you realized was a boon for you because he was particularly sensitive there and would always cause a gasp. 

But he'd always come back with retaliation, that was the trouble with Ancano he wasn't going to take it lying down, **standing seems to be his favorite position** , you snickered to yourself but that stopped when you felt huge hands start to grope your breasts through the fabric of your shirt, waves of that flame pooling in your stomach going all the way to your groin now. 

"You're a fast mover" you gasp out, "Hah I'm not, it's taken me two months to get you in such a compromising position, maybe I should yell for the guard and we can give them a show!" you were mortified, your chest sunk, **my feelings aren't hurt...they can't be because- because, oh shit,** you feel a wave of shame at the realization that you may actually like this jerk and now he's hurt you.

You try to push him away but he's the one holding you up and you're kind of freaking out, "Darling, it was a jape, I would never do that, mainly because they'd know that I am infatuated with you but-" you cut him off with a kiss, "Don't ever make me feel that bad again Ancano otherwise I will hurt you" you laughed and let out a shaky breath "Now where were we? oh yeah fuck me but I realize that I prefer it when you don't speak, so yeah don't do that" you joke.

It was his turn to look hurt but to your annoyance he just looked mildly amused, you made it your mission to change that facial expression, so you started by fumbling with his garments, you managed between the two of you, **huh the one time we time we work well together and it's about us trying to get his cock out for me.** He huffed as you two struggled but you did achieve it, your pants and his pants were down by this time, you felt exposed and you loved it, you always were a risk taker. 

"Hmm how come you're so happy about the possibility of being seen with me now? when I merely japed about it earlier and you went into hysterics?" he had a look of genuine confusion on his face, as well as a little impatience beginning to form. "Well firstly, it was a bad joke, secondly there's a difference between the thought of someone seeing and someone actually seeing and thirdly get over here and fuck me"

"Not until you tell me the truth" **Oh he's not going to let up on this is he?,** "It's because I was scared okay, I thoug - thought that maybe you planned this as a joke, that we'd get this far, then you'd stop and call the guards, saying that I was a drunken harlot and that you didn't care about me" **fuckfuckfuckityfuck why did I say that?**

You certainly achieved your quest, that definitely wiped the boring expression of his face and replaced it with one of surprise and then another fucking shit eating grin **ahhhhh yep he's going to drive me mad.**

He didn't bother verbalizing an answer he just picked you and embraced you again, his tongue dancing with your tongue, gave you all the answers you needed, he needed you too. You carded your fingers through his hair which earned you a moan from him, he mirrored you and you moaned when he did it to you too, you kissed for what seemed like hours, lips sore after many nips and bites to them. 

The heat between your legs was getting rather uncomfortable, you jerked your hips forward trying to get some kind of friction, "Hmm, this what you want little dragon?" he jerked his hips forward and his huge naked member ground against your groin, earning an embarrassing high pitched whine from you "Yes, yes Ancano, need it, need you" sadly it was true. 

"Beg me then, beg me for it, my little whore" "Hey!" you were affronted but far too aroused to cause too much of a scene, so you decided to push your pride aside and go for it, **please don't let him remember this bit.**

"Please Ancano, need you, need your massive cock inside of my needy cunt, it's yours, use it, I'll do anything" he moaned at this and pulled your thighs up a little higher in his giant hands and aligned his cock up with your needy hole but then the bastard decided to tease you, he traced your slit up and down with it, you were bucking like crazy by this point.

"Say you're mine and I'll give you the honor of my Altmer cock" he was haughty even when he was fucking. "I'm yours Ancano, honor me please, I'll be a good girl" you desperately whispered out, "You better be" and with that he slid the tip in your folds through to your entrance, he slowly pushed the head in, taunting you with it as his deft long finger started pinching your nipples which sent jolts through you, making you hiss, "Awww little dragon, you're so good for me, tight so fucking tight, that cunt is just squeezing me, don't know if it'll fit"

He fed your hungry cunt more of his cock and you could feel that jolt in your mound, feel that heat in your stomach and you needed more. He went as far as he could and as he predicted, an inch or two of his just wouldn't fit, you gasped as he started a slow pace, slow but so very deep, with every roll of his hips he'd thrust into you harder, it hurt but in the right way, your cunt was squeezing and throbbing around his appendage, you could feel every vein and when he hit that particular spot, you saw stars and moaned, he in turn gasped at the tightness of your heat.

"So wet, you want me so bad don't you, such a beautiful cockslut" he groaned out punctuating the statement with thrusts so hard they made you wince. He gasped as your fingernails raked down his back, feeling the sheen that such activities had left you both in. The Altmer roughly fondled your breasts, his touches were fierce and so were his eyes in their intensity, it took your breath away. 

His fucking became swift and hard, he was snapping his hips at breakneck speed to the point where you were sure you'd get concussion from hitting the back of your head off the grimy inn wall, it was a small price to pay because he felt so good you could scream out in pleasure but you were scared your Thu'um would blow him away. As his lips traced your neck and his hands were lifting you like a doll up and down his cock, you ran your hand down to your sensitive bud and harshly flicked it, eliciting a sharp gasp from you and a groan from the elf, who seemed to be gazing down in awe. 

The feelings in your body had intensified to the point where your vision went blurry every time he hit that spot, the dam inside you was about to break, your orgasm was impending and you could hear the salacious sound of your juices as they squelched every time Ancano thrust inside you "Fuck, keep doing that, gonna finish, please Ancano, faster, harder".

The elf was snapping his hips up and bringing you down to meet him at his base every time now, he looked up at you biting your lip and felt your walls contract around him "Ohhh yes!" he exclaimed "Cum for me, cum for your Mer, do it NOW!" and you did exactly as you were told for the first time in your life. 

Your orgasm hit you like a whirlwind, you screamed out his name - luckily only the bushes were thrown about a bit - , as the dam broke and every part of your hot cunt and body felt it pulsating through, it left you feeling boneless, you moaned and sighed as your steady stream of liquid spurted onto the elf's member. You grabbed the Altmer's ass as he shuddered above you "I'm about to cum, my darling, I'm about t-" with that you felt a spurt of warm hot cum within you and heard him groan.

"You're good for one thing at least Ancano" you stated a little breathlessly as you gathered your strewn clothes up and put them on, "What's that, little dragon?" he smirked knowing exactly what you meant but still wanting your validation. "Well, you're not a terrible lay," you winked at him, he huffed but a good natured smile flittered across his features and he sure did look more handsome like that. "You're not too bad yourself, my little sweetroll" you laughed at this and replied "Hey I thought I'm a little dragon... you're the bloody sweetroll".

Walking back to the college with him, you thought this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, **nah probably not**. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the fic, stay safe y'all...I think I have a thing for elves.


End file.
